


Alex returns from Antarctica to Cape Town, where Luke waits

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [136]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Alex returns from Antarctica to Cape Town, where Luke waits

[backdated to December, 2013; [Alex trekked to the South Pole](http://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/1359.html) as part of the _Walking with the Wounded_ fundraiser]

 

It's not even been a full month since they've seen each other, but it feels like a year. And these last few hours, as Alex flies from Antarctica to Cape Town -- they may be the hardest yet. It's the longest stretch of time Alex has been away from Luke since they first met, and the pain of missing his husband is nearly a tangible ache. As the airplane touches down on the runway, he applauds with his teammates for a second, but then he's back to pressing his nose to the window like he can see inside the terminal from here.

Inside, Luke's watching for Alex and politely responding to the constant barrage of questions from waiting reporters. Normally an easygoing fellow when it comes to the media, right now he wishes they would just fuck right off. Not that he lets that show. "Yes, I'm incredibly proud of him and his team and everyone else who did the walk. They're an amazing bunch and they _all_ deserve recognition," he says pointedly, craning his neck to see above the reporter's head. God. He can hardly wait to see Alex. It feels like forever since he's had his husband's arms around him.

Everyone permitted on the concourse has been security-cleared, even though Prince Harry traveled separately, with his own guard. That's just fine with Alex, because he can't even imagine what a logistical morass the airport would be right now were His Royal Highness actually with them. He hangs back, letting the veterans deplane first -- not only out of courtesy for their assorted injuries, but also because he considers them the real stars in this whole thing. Let the press get all their victory snaps up front. As for him... He does his best to sneak out, keeping close to the wall as he emerges into a cacophony of noise and flashes and an excited crowd. He hears people calling his name, but there's only one person he wants to talk to right now, only one person he needs.

Alex dumps his gear on the floor and grabs his husband, wrapping himself around Luke.

Luke throws his arms around Alex's neck, hugging and kissing him, unable to keep from dissolving into tears of sheer joy at having his husband back. "I missed you so much," he says, pulling back to take a good look at Alex before clinging to him again. "You weren't joking about your nose," he teases, face pressed against his husband's throat, inhaling deeply.

"I know," Alex says ruefully. The sunburn is beginning to peel something fierce -- always an attractive look. "Still love me anyway?" he murmurs, resting his cheek against Luke's soft hair. But then a camera flash penetrates his haze, and he realizes they just relaxed their guard so much that they revealed an astonishingly private moment to the world. He stiffens, anger at the intrusion flooding him in an instant. "Come on," he says softly. "There's a huge lunch tomorrow for all the teams, and I can introduce you to some awesome people. But right now we should go."

"Always," Luke assures Alex but it's lost in the rest of the shuffle as he feels his husband tense up. "Okay," he says softly, keeping a hold of Alex's hand as they make their way through the throng and out to the waiting car, reporters dogging them the entire time. "No comment," he says, holding a hand up, not caring what they're asking at this point.

Keeping tight hold of his husband's hand, Alex ducks into the car and pulls Luke in right after him. The second Luke is settled, Alex wraps his arms around his lover again. Simply soaking up the comfort of his embrace.

"I missed you so much," Luke whispers, snuggling in, not caring that he sounds like a broken record.

"Missed you more," Alex replies, a soft teasing grin on his lips. "There were a couple times when I was almost convinced that my balls were _actually_ going to freeze off. And I was thinking, oh shit -- the organizers are going to have a majorly pissed-off husband to deal with. They'll never know what hit them..."

Luke laughs. "Are they okay now?" he asks, laying a hand directly over Alex's lap.

That touch sends a flare of lust rocketing through Alex's blood. "I think you're going to want a closer inspection," he assures his lover, and grins wider. The car pulls up in front of their hotel and he thanks the driver, grabbing only a small bag of clothing. "After Customs, they sent all our gear on ahead," he explains, looking up at the impressive façade of the Taj Cape Town. "When we get upstairs, there's just one thing I want."

"Oh? And what's that?" Luke asks, too busy staring at Alex to really notice the hotel.

"A long hot bath, with you," Alex answers. He stops at the imposing front desk for a moment to sign the registry, then thanks the concierge who informs him that the Foundation has expedited the process, and his room is waiting. He takes his card key and smiles at Luke, linking their fingers together again.

"You're sure they have a tub that can fit us both?" Luke teases as they head for the lifts. He'll pretzel himself if needed.

"They'd damn well better." Stepping into the elevator, Alex slips his arms around Luke's waist and touches his forehead to his boy's. "Tell me you don't have to go anywhere for at least three days," he whispers. "Two, minimum."

Luke beams at Alex. "I don't have to go anywhere until after Christmas," he says, looping his arms around Alex's neck. "I cleared my calendar completely."

Alex shuts his eyes for a moment, a sigh of pure gratitude moving through him. "You're amazing. I was serious when... I really need you."

"I know." Luke nods, running his fingers through the back of Alex's hair. "I know we've been apart before but I missed you so much this time. It was like this constant ache."

God, Luke _understands_. It's a sublimely peaceful realization. "Not again," Alex murmurs. "Something's got to be as spectacular as trekking to the South Pole to ever separate us for this long again."

Luke grins as the lift opens onto their floor. "I'm not going to disagree with you. It has to be a once-in-a-lifetime sort of thing."

"Good." Alex doesn't feel like they need to agree on everything. But, on this one thing? It's critically important. He unlocks their room and holds the door open for Luke, then follows his husband inside. "I'm serious about that bath," he whispers, even as he presses his lips to Luke's nape, slipping his arms around him from behind.

"Before or after molesting me?" Luke says, laying his hands over Alex's arms. "Or will molesting happen during the bath?" he asks hopefully.

Alex laughs. "Bath first. And maybe the rest of it during." He steps back and starts peeling out of his clothes, thinking about how awesome it will be to wear freshly-laundered things again.

Luke laughs. "I know you had things tough when your first thought is a bath," he says, heading for the bathroom to turn the taps on. "Oh my god," spilling from his mouth at the sight of the massive stone tub. "There's definitely enough room in here," he calls out. "We might even have to invite more people."

"That would defeat the purpose. Kinda," Alex calls back, then steps into the huge room. "This is more like a bathing pavilion or something," he says, and tugs Luke's shirt from his waistband. "But no. No more people." As if his boy would have expected otherwise from him.

"None?" Luke teases, helping Alex rid him of his clothes. "None of your poor cold walking companions?"

"They can fucking get their own," Alex snickers. When finally not a stitch of clothing remains between them, Alex slips his hands down to cup Luke's ass, pulling his lover in for a slow, deep kiss.

Luke laughs but that soon disappears into the kiss, a soft moan replacing every other sound as his cock fills between them, his body coming alive in a way it hasn't done for weeks.

_Oh, god_. Luke is so seductive, even in moments like this when he's not really trying to be. Alex growls deep in his throat and digs his fingertips into smooth flesh, but then breaks the kiss, releasing his boy so he can step into the oversized marble tub. He settles himself at one end and then holds out his hand in invitation.

Taking that hand, Luke steps in and settles between Alex's thighs, his back to his lover's front. He lays his head on Alex's shoulder, smiling up at him and pressing small kisses along his jaw. "I missed you so much and I know I keep saying that but I can't help it. I've never missed anything or anyone as much as I missed you."

"Okay by me," Alex replies, wrapping his arms around his lover and tilting his head to the side to encourage more of those kisses. "I've never needed anyone like I need you. And I... Actually, I guess now I don't really need anyone else at all." It's a strange concept to him: If members of his family were gone, it would scar his heart. But only if Luke left his life, then... No. His mind shies away from even completing that thought.

Luke smiles at that and snuggles in, continuing to softly kiss his way along Alex's throat and jaw, hands gently stroking over his upper legs and thighs.

With a soft moan Alex turns his head and captures his husband's lips, locking his legs around Luke's waist in the deep tub.

Moaning into the kiss, Luke deepens it, his whole body on fire for more.

Others might consider it simply a fringe benefit - ha - but Alex thinks it's the best perk ever that Luke has had to grow his hair out for his current role. That gorgeous thick dark hair, now long enough to really tangle his fingers in, drives Alex crazy, and he tightens his grip to hold Luke in place for his kiss.

Luke whimpers, that masterful grip making something low in his belly flip so hard it feels like he could also come right there and then.

It's so fucking awesome. Simply making out with his lover like they're a couple of teenagers. "I kind of forgot how good this feels," Alex whispers, and nibbles on Luke's bottom lip. "Just getting to touch you like this."

"Mm. It is kind of decadent, isn't it?" Luke says, nibbling back, the hand in his hair still making his head spin. God.

"Yeah. Too bad we don't have champagne or something. Of course, I'd probably just pour my glass all over you," Alex murmurs with a soft laugh. "So I could lick it off."

Luke moans. "Works for me," he offers, kissing Alex again and again.

Grinning, Alex threads his fingers through his lover's hair again. He lingers over the kisses, trying to slow the pace without even realizing that he's doing so. Then he says, "Tell me something great that happened while I was gone."

"The Great Train Robbery did really well," Luke says proudly, after thinking for a moment. "We topped the ratings both nights but our part grabbed almost a quarter of the audience."

"Hey, that is awesome." Alex grins and flickers his tongue over Luke's throat, then rests his head back against the marble edge of the tub. "What's that, like nearly as many viewers as the Royal Wedding brought in?"

Luke laughs. "Not even close," he says.

"Ahhh, the fools. The fools." Relaxing deeper, Alex gently tugs on his boy's hair, guiding Luke to snuggle in. Getting his arms back around his husband and settling into perfect contentment. He doesn't even try to smother his yawn, since that would involve letting Luke go for a moment -- and that is _not_ happening.

"What about you?" Luke asks, starting to get the idea that sex might not be on offer tonight. Or at least not in the tub. "What was the best part of the walk?"

"The best? I don't know if I can pick... Huh." Alex shuts his eyes and thinks back. "Simply being out there was awesome to start with. I've never before been surrounded by that much sky. It was such a surreal feeling." He yawns again. "But my teammates -- they were the absolute best part. Getting to hear their stories. They're some of the strongest and bravest people I've ever met."  
  
"I bet," Luke says softly, head nestled in the crook of Alex's shoulder. "I read some of the stuff on the website. I can't even imagine."

"Yeah. It's probably a good thing I quit the Navy." Alex's touch is automatic now, and he caresses Luke's shoulder almost absently. He can practically feel the tension melting out of his body. "Did you ever want to be anything else?"

"I thought I might be a teacher for a while," Luke says with a soft laugh. "But all I really ever wanted was out of Aberbargoed."

Alex snorts softly. "You definitely achieved that. With style," he says, his mind drifting back to the mining country they passed through when Luke took him to his hometown to Wales. "All those kids you grew up with..." The ones Luke couldn't feel quite comfortable with. Alex still hurts for that boy. "I bet you blew everyone's mind."

Luke smiles. "They always knew I was strange. Going off to London proved it," he jokes, brushing a light kiss across Alex's skin.

"Not strange. Perfect," Alex murmurs. But that's it: the crushing exhaustion of the last month catches up with him. Between one heartbeat and the next he's asleep, out cold in the bathtub, his arms still wrapped around his lover.

"That's what you think," Luke says, grinning up at Alex. Who has his eyes closed, his breathing changed, slow and rhythmic. Shit. But the water's still hot and they're both comfortable. He'll give him a bit of time before waking him up and trying to get him to bed.


End file.
